charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes (Part 1)
Something Wicca This Way Comes Part 1 is the first episode of the First Season and the first episode of the series. Summary “The Power of Three Will Set you Free” – Three sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe, who have been living separate lives for more than 2 years, reunite after the death of their grandmother, who raised them after the death of their mother and departure of their father when they were children. The three sisters spend the night in their childhood home, Halliwell Manor, after Grams (Penny Halliwell) funeral. By accident, Phoebe discovers the family's Book of Shadows, (a family heirloom book containing centuries of knowledge, spells, and magic learned or created by the Halliwell matriarchs). Phoebe learns that she and her sisters are the most powerful witches ever to walk the earth, destined to protect both innocents and the world at large from demons, warlocks, and other evil creatures. Phoebe, reasonably thinking the book is a novelty reads the book's initial inscription - an inscription that also happens to be an incantation which activates the Halliwell "Charmed" powers now that the sisters are back at the manor. must band together and battle the forces of evil that still lives in the city, while discovering the secret of their beloved Grams' death which also connects to the death of their mother., on the series premier of “Charmed 2.0,”. Cast Main Cast * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Ted King as Andy Trudeau * Charisma Carpenter as Melissa Harrison * Dorian Gregory as Daryl Morris Recurring Cast * Yellow Eyed Man * Penny Halliwell * Patty Halliwell (cameo as a spirit) '' * Melinda Warren ''(flashback only) Guest Cast * Jeremy Barnes * Roger * Unknown Witch Trivia * This is the first episode of Charmed 2.0 * The Opening Teaser of the series opens to a flashback to 1692 with Melinda Warren, who foresees the coming Prophecy of the Charmed Ones. * This is the only episode of the series where Penny Halliwell is actually alive. * This episode features the first appearances of Yellow Eyed Man, who appears in cameo roles with no lines. It also marks the first mentions of both Pamela and Bill, although they are not mentioned by name. Continuity * The Sisters receive there powers on the night of the full moon. However Phoebe learns there powers are at its peak on All Hollows Eve, which occurs two weeks later. * The Melinda Warren that Phoebe saw as a spirit or ghost on the night she first got her powers, will be confirmed in The Witch of Salem to not be the real Melinda, but merely a projection of to warn and guide new witches. * The Hex that Yellow Eyed Man put on Grams that killed her in this episode, would be mentioned in a later episode. Original Pilot Episode * An original pilot episode was made with subsequent episodes before the series was overhauled and redone. Various changes occurred with the following; * The Original pilot was a combined version of Something Wicca This Way Comes Part 1 and 2, to be a longer movie-length first episode. * Grams died of a heart attack 6 months prior to the charmed ones receiving their powers, presumably Jeremy got her sick and nobody kills her. * Serena's role was limited, but hints were dropped that she knew who the charmed ones were. * Mellisa, Piper's friend was hexed by Yellow Eyed Man before Jeremy tells him she isn't important and could be used for leverage later on, and stops the killing. * Grams funeral service was not shown, and Prue and Piper have been living in the manor for 6 months, and Phoebe is the only sister separated from her sisters. * Piper never goes to England to train to become a chef, and instead is working at a bank to pay for Grams medical bills. * Piper meet Jeremy at the hospital the day Grams was admitted, compared to Piper meeting him in England not long before Grams dies, where Jeremy claims to have been being a photographer on a 6 month trip.